


Love Poem（上）

by twomillionmiles



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twomillionmiles/pseuds/twomillionmiles
Summary: *鹤房汐恩第一人称预警！不适者慎入*三轮车
Relationships: 鹤房汐恩/大平祥生
Kudos: 19





	Love Poem（上）

**Author's Note:**

> *鹤房汐恩第一人称预警！不适者慎入  
*三轮车

我不知道和三年没联系的前男友一见面就打炮是不是常规操作，但看见大平祥生的第一眼理智就他妈飞出了银河系，我甚至等不及去房间，在玄关就扒他的裤子干了久违的一炮。

我并没有因为他穴又紧又涩而感到心安，我无不恶毒的猜测在我不在的三年里有没有其他人造访过这个地方。我心烦意乱的揉着他的屁股，沿着他的臀缝刺进热乎乎的穴里，穴眼紧紧的箍着我的手指，他疼的小声的吸气，但也没有挣扎，很温顺的配合我放松，大平祥生一直都很惯着我。我看着他咬着下唇发抖的可怜样子，想到了第一次和他上床的时候，他用柔软潮湿的脸颊贴着我的脖子，对我说，汐恩，你轻点我有点怕疼。想到这里，我老二不受控制地跳了跳，要不是怕他哭，我现在就捅进去操烂他。

我挠了挠后脑勺叹了口气，在钱包里拿出一个避孕套丢给他，他接住那只银色的包装袋捏在指尖，低着头愣怔的看着，有点伤心的样子。毕竟我以前和他做爱的时候很少戴这个，我喜欢射在他屁股里。大平祥生是养一株精贵的植物，需要我细心而反复的浇灌。我大概知道他误会了什么，清清嗓子对他说，你现在不够湿，你用点这里的润滑液，不然有你痛的。

不得不说大平祥生在这方面真他妈是个天才。他垂着眼睛把避孕套塞回我衬衣口袋，然后把手指舔湿，给自己扩张。放在身后的手每动一下，他就动人的哼一声，自己也玩的很好的样子。黑色高领毛衣的下摆在半勃的性器上扫来扫去，撩拨得他吊着眼梢瞟我。我被眼前的这幅景象勾得牙痒，是人类最原始的口腹欲衍生出来的占有欲，我满脑子想的都是要把他操成我的形状，操成我专属的几把套子。我掐着他的脸颊威胁他，大平祥生，我看你是不想活了。

要我说，大平祥生就是世上最好操，身体又软又敏感，我伴着他将手指一并探进去一起操他，另一只手圈着我俩的老二套弄。他很快就湿透了，揪着我的衣领抖得像个刚出生的小鹿，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛在我怀里挣扎，我搂着他说浑话，说要把祥生操成个活体喷泉。他不回答我，但肉穴被刺激的狠狠的嘬了我两下。我扶着他让他自己坐在我老二上骑，虽然不知道这场炮是不是我俩复合的信号，但我想要他表现的更需要我一点。

他撑在我大腿上勉力上下颠簸，缩着水穴缠绵的讨好我，把我老二弄的湿淋淋的，弄脏了我皱巴巴的西裤。他的穴里软的一塌糊涂，任我怎么冲撞都柔软的向我敞开，又会克制不住害怕的躲闪，因为无论戳他哪里都敏感的不行，顶一下哼一下，像一只被我老二支配的木偶，一会流水的木偶。我在他被操开的肉穴里又加了一根手指，粗燥的指腹在穴口浅浅的刺探，他惊恐地抱住我的脖子，在我耳边讨好我，汐恩，不要。我拍拍他的屁股，可是你这里说要的。他湿漉漉的穴口因为恐惧收缩着吮吸着，皮肉被抻开到了极致，我操了他上百次，我当然知道他的能耐可不止这样，再疯的我们都玩过。他不仅操不烂，还会爽的不停的浪叫。我的手指配合着老二操他，他像一个殉道的祭品，完全打开自己向我献祭。

他快要到了。秀气的前端没有经过抚摸也红彤彤的流着水，很色的样子，我小腹都被他染的透湿，我一边操弄一边耐心的哄着他，拉过他的手十指紧扣住对他说，让我把祥生操射好不好。如期而至的高潮让他声音显得尤为粘人，他高潮了很长时间，像一株在夜风里摇曳的花，花瓣因为快乐而舒展开来，敞开着最柔嫩的花蕊任我采摘。他一边尖叫一边喷水的样子极大地满足了我的占有欲，我叼住他露在毛衣边缘的乳头狠狠的射在他屁股里。

玄关十分狭窄，我俩缩手缩脚的缠在一起，稀薄的空气比煮沸的糖浆还黏腻，我埋在他侧颈大口吸气，我俩仿佛置身于藤蔓丛生又热又闷的热带雨林，稀薄的空气加剧了我们的气喘吁吁，湿热腥臊的氛围仿佛将我们裹进一个猩红的世界里，又色情又安全。在这里我和他抵死缠绵，时间没有流淌过，我们也没有分离那三年。

我盯着他看，温顺的下顺眼，轻轻颤抖的睫毛，浅色的刘海被打湿黏在额头上，一副被狠狠欺负过的样子。我记得他以前很爱哭的，没有亲他要哭，弄疼了要哭，爽了更是要哭，不知道是因为忍住了还是长大了，他今天罕见的没掉眼泪。总是一副小心翼翼的样子，可能是怕哭了我不哄他。

我看他闭着眼休息，一颗汗珠从额角划落，流过脸颊，像一颗装了心事的眼泪。我抬手抹去那颗汗珠，戏谑的说，我记得你以前很爱哭的，现在倒是变了很多。可不是，以前的哭包变成了一副精英禁欲的模样，甚至能从容应对这样老情人叙旧的尴尬场景。他皱着眉抿了抿嘴，和乱七八糟的下身搭配在一起，很他妈带劲。我被他红润的唇瓣撩的心火旺盛，用手重重的辗过去，捏着他的下巴凑上去吻他。

大平祥生的睫毛很长，每次接吻都能感受到。所以当他煽动的睫毛蹭过我的鼻尖，蝴蝶来了又走了，泪水一颗颗沾湿他的脸蛋，滚到我俩的嘴里，咸咸的，但我顾不上了。我只想好好吻住他，我太想他了，我不敢问他这三年又没别人碰过他，也不敢问他是不是还爱我，因为这些我都不在乎。我给过他机会的，我放手过的，是他自己又来招惹我，他再也不能后悔了，也没有退路了。

我贴着他暖呼呼的嘴唇问他，大平祥生，你这是什么意思，这会儿哭什么。大颗大颗的眼泪滚落下来，他又变回了我熟悉的那个祥生，他圈紧我的脖子对我说，你吻我了是不是就原谅我了，我好想你，我太想你了。我被他又哼哼唧唧的蹭硬了老二，我重新顶进他被我射的一塌糊涂的穴里，堵住了他没说出口的那句话，我知道他要说什么，但我有点高兴的想，他爱不爱我都不重要，他跑不掉了，他最好爱我。

这一炮从门口打到了浴室又打上了床，结束时祥生已经困的睁不开眼睛，我将他抱圆在怀里，房间里掺入了他的味道，熟悉的像五年前的洛杉矶。我那时仗着家里次子的身份，偷来了四年的自由，我背着爸妈跑到美国学古典文学，我哪里懂什么狗屁文学，为了气我爸妈而已。在洛杉矶靠着我哥的接济，我还能继续当着二世祖。说起来无论在世界哪个角落，相同国籍的人自然会聚到一起，相互扶持。我是在我的二世祖损友一号岩崎琉斗的轰趴上第一次见到他的。他慵懒的窝在深红色的布艺沙发上，和他朋友有一搭没一搭的聊天。修长的手指松松的捏着一只浅蓝色的水烟嘴，桌子上同色的水烟壶里水暧昧的滚动，斑驳的球灯转过他的侧脸，光斑划过他茸茸的睫毛，勾的我牙根痒想吻他。我向他走过去，桃子味的水烟，清纯得很。

然后就是一场顺理成章的搭讪，我坐到他身边手占便宜的搭上沙发的靠背，他笑咪咪的靠近我怀里和我共享一根烟嘴，我凑近想吻他，他却像一条冰冷又诱人的蛇一样从我怀里滑走。果然棋逢对手才有征服感，我有得是耐心和他追逐，但在他作势要和一个卷发男接吻时我认输投降，我气势汹汹的把他拉进厕所隔间，将他吻的发抖。这时的他，一点也不在外面那么游刃有余，接吻连换气都不会，条件不允许我操进去，所以我只是指奸就让他攀上了高潮。

然后就顺理成章的在一起了，我这人性子急躁，想要的东西也习惯于直接伸手拿，而又他正好是那种我要他就给的类型，可谓天造地设。再加上我们身体很合拍，他玩得开又耐操，玩过头了哄一哄又会可爱的滚回我怀里。我们就像所有热恋的情侣一样，干着幼稚又荒唐的蠢事，我们在公园接吻，在车上打炮，在livehouse的厕所里发情，谁在乎呢，谁会和爱疯了的日本人计较。

TBC.


End file.
